


Small Pleasures

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Power Dynamics, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Sometimes it's the small (... or not so small) things that gets us going.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 49





	Small Pleasures

It was a beautiful, flower-thick, late spring night. Music, wound around with the Muses' song, rose towards the ceiling and past the columns, to make the heavens echo the divine voices. Nectar and wine was overflowing, and the attendance tonight was, almost, perfect. One of the few of the inhabitants of Olympos to be absent was the queen herself, angry still with her husband for his three-nights dark to make love to Alcmene, owning the infatuation Aphrodite had inflamed him with and turning it into his own.

Zeus knew he would need to take steps very soon to reconcile with Hera, and he both dreaded and anticipated it. It was a chore, but most often enough a delightful chore, and so it paid itself in the end.

Not tonight, though.

Originally, he had planned it for tonight. Had been about to get up and leave the festivities to see if Hera was willing to be turned to a sweeter mind now, for it'd been a couple weeks since that long night drawn out over three days. Had been about to, but as Zeus watched his youngest daughter dance with his cupbearer, he was struck by how, even when holding Hebe's hand, Ganymede's was so small in comparison.

The boy was, technically, not short. Not among humans, anyway. But here, among the shining company of the Deathless Ones, even little Hebe, who was just a shade taller than breathtaking, awful Aphrodite, towered above the human prince. The top of Ganymede's lovely crown of curls just barely cleared her shoulder, and her hand around his was gracefully long and slender, easily surrounding it with her fingers. Zeus stared at those linked hands with singular focus, Ganymede's small, squarer one clutched around Hebe's and knowing how much of it would disappear if he were to hold it in one of his own. If Ganymede stood next to him while he was standing up, he just barely cleared the bottom of his chest. It was so very easy to engulf him in many, many ways, and Zeus' train of thought stuck there as Ganymede and Hebe, laughing all the while, stepped up in front of each other. They held both of their hands now but threw their arms wide to get close, chest to chest, and Hebe, with a pink-cheeked, rare little smirk, briefly rested her chin on top of Ganymede's head before they stepped apart again. Ganymede rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, still.

His darling cupbearer was so very small.

"Ganymede," Zeus called, speaking before he was full aware he was going to do so, but as soon as the first syllable fell out of his mouth it was obvious. Hera could wait. It was possibly best he _did_ wait to approach her, but not too much longer. Another couple days at most, for he couldn’t let it drag on too long, and it certainly was his responsibility to sweeten her again. 

Right now, however, she would not have been able to sate the urge that'd bloomed up, even shorter than him as she was. She was still a stately woman, one of the tallest among the Olympians, and Zeus did love her for it - he could not imagine her any different, though even if she had been as short as Ganymede her presence would have made her seem far taller. She was just too tall, right now, and seeking someone else out aside from the youth trotting over the shining, mirror-polished floor towards him didn't feature. Though he did not pretend, didn’t need to pretend, with nymphs or goddesses, for mortal women he did at least take mortal height, if he didn't borrow another shape entirely. And thus, going to someone else would defeat the whole purpose of the need that was near consuming him at the moment.

The king of Olympos stared with such pointed weight Ganymede was a little flushed for another reason entirely than from the exertion of the dance after having crossed half the distance between them. One third left, and Zeus smirked faintly, warmly pleased, to detect the beginnings of awakening arousal in his prince. That, of course, only had Ganymede blush darker when he finally stopped before him. Reclining as Zeus was on a couch, Ganymede was actually taller, backlit with a halo of honeyed light that set fire to his curls. It was beautiful, but also not right at all, for as little as Zeus usually cared when this happened and he most often looked down at him anyway. But right now, it mattered, and Zeus sat up in a slow slide of motion and muscle, his pleased grin widening as Ganymede watched his doing so with clear attention that had not a single thing to do with being ready with the pitcher he'd taken back up in his hands.

"Yes, my lord?" It sounded so innocent, so earnestly attentive, as if Ganymede didn't have a clue what Zeus might have called him over for. As if Ganymede hadn't felt the demanding force of Zeus' need and his body hadn't answered in eager anticipation of it. It was, frankly, killing Zeus as much as the lengthening distance between them was as he stood up from the couch, watching Ganymede be forced to tip his head back further, stretching the sweet length of his throat out in a swan-like arch. He needed to touch it. He could close his one hand completely around it, feel the thrumming beat of pulse and life within so easily with such a grip.

"Put that away for the moment," he said, gesturing to the pitcher and waving it away vaguely. Abruptly turning, Zeus strode over to one of the adjoining little rooms attached to the hall, listening to the soft slap of Ganymede's sandals on the marble floor as he followed him. He slipped past to enter the room first and allowed Zeus to close the door behind him, cutting the noise of the celebration. There was a clear little shift in the fall of Ganymede's kilt by now, though he still glanced past Zeus to the door, then back up to Zeus, a peek of teeth buried in his bottom lip as he shifted a little on his feet. Not for his half-hard erection, however, which was a situation that should be remedied.

"Zeus---" Flushed hesitation cut Ganymede short, another glance thrown at the door as Zeus stalked closer and Ganymede, after a breathless moment, backed up, one step after the other. He was forced to move quicker than Zeus was, more than two steps of Ganymede's taken for every one of Zeus', and soon Zeus had him crowded against a wall, completely darkened by his shadow.

"They would have known anyway, what with us leaving. I'll make sure you forget about them," Zeus said, the rumble of his voice darkening Ganymede's bright green eyes, a little shiver caught in the back of his neck and shoulders. Zeus' tone of voice might have brooked no argument, but if Ganymede was given a chance to press his hesitation Zeus might have given in and taken them elsewhere. With the enticement of coming distraction and the lack of noise from the outside reminding Ganymede the room was private enough they couldn’t be heard, he could be convinced not to voice it.

"Please." Ganymede looked up, eyes wide and a little smile now lurking in the corners of his sweet mouth, though there was still a little bit of tension lingering around those narrow, strong shoulders. Because, for as much as Ganymede was aware of how close everyone at the party still was, just a door away, he also knew that what Zeus had really said was _I can't wait_. He would not say it like that, wouldn't admit to it no matter how consuming his need, but that was the truth of it, and Ganymede was not so unassuming as to not feel some pride over his effect on the King of the Gods.

Reaching out, Zeus cradled Ganymede's face in both his hands, trapping him there like a rabbit in a snare. It only emphasized the sweep of Ganymede's cheekbones into his cheeks, the gentle slope of his nose, small and perfect next to Zeus' thumb as he stroked down the side of it. He slid his thumb downwards, until he could press the pad of it against that too-knowingly smiling mouth, covering almost all of it that way. The corners were still left, however, and Ganymede's shy little smile widened along with the brightening light in his eyes. It was a pleasure to see, as little as Zeus wished his weaknesses known so easily. 

His prince was always willing, and Ganymede hadn't really been avoiding him, not like Hera always did for a while after any... escapade. Still, it was impossible not to notice hesitation that had nothing to do with their location, hesitation that only ever cropped up at particular moments, though Ganymede tried his best to hide it. Zeus knew what it was, of course, knew since it lingered for longer than Ganymede's subdued silences after another dalliance had come to light. That was falling away under his hands now, finally, and Zeus was far too pleased to see that to actually address the reason for it. Ganymede had not spoken up about it earlier, when both fate and his own desire of and appreciation for Danaë had drawn him to her prison, had not said anything in the last couple weeks after he'd disappeared to Alcmene's house where she was waiting for her husband-to-be to return from the expedition she'd demanded before their marriage. He probably would continue to not say anything whenever Zeus left again, and that was at least far easier than Hera's moods to deal with, but Zeus much preferred his prince confident and smiling.

"Don't think I didn't see you with my tunic a while ago," Zeus warned, the rumble of his voice making the air tremble, but there was a smile on his face. Ganymede flushed, looking away but unable to otherwise turn away, which was how Zeus wanted it. He wouldn't have mentioned it, but it served him now to turn what Zeus knew had been a moment of vulnerability not meant to be seen into something more amusing, shared between them as something tied to things they both appreciated instead of a fragile secret.

"It's comfortable," Ganymede said, half of a tremble quickly swallowed as his voice grew in strength and his lips slid maddeningly against Zeus' thumb as he spoke. His gaze wandered back up to Zeus’ in an angle, a glitter of green shielded behind the lace of thick, dark lashes.

"It's far too large for you." But that only reminded him of seeing Ganymede sleeping on the couch in his room, a scroll they'd been going over together spilled out in his lap, practically swimming in all that fabric and the collar of the tunic slipped down low over a shoulder and upper arm, baring a stretch of skin to the air that usually was partially uncovered anyway. The too-large collar had turned the sight into something seemingly far more seductive than it usually was. Zeus groaned and swooped down, intending to stop any comment before it might be made by kissing this boy as he was meant to be kissed.

Usually he might haul Ganymede up - might still, later - for that was far easier on both of them. But right now he wanted to watch the wide-eyed, growing anticipation on Ganymede's face, watching him take in how much of Zeus there was, how far he had to lean even as he kept Ganymede's face tipped up for him and the kiss to come, as Ganymede himself helped by rising up on tiptoe. He could just as well not have bothered; Zeus still needed to bend partway in half, forced to take a step back since Ganymede was already pressed up against a wall and could go nowhere.

He consumed the half-laughing breath Ganymede might have intended to use for a rejoinder, turned it into a gasp, trembling between them with Ganymede clutching his arms. He could not be bent back in one of those sweet, straining arches, so instead Zeus pressed him up against the wall, Ganymede's curls spilling out and pinned there as much as his back and shoulders were. Pinned him there and kissed him until the hands on his arms were trembling and the lips under his were plush and Ganymede squirmed with every slight brush of their lips against each other. Zeus pulled back then, but stayed bent over, dwarfing the stunning youth and ghosted one hand downwards along his face, lower.

To his throat, closing his hand lightly around it like he'd wanted to do earlier, feeling the apple of Ganymede's throat bob under the shadow of his thumb. He didn't linger - it was just the sight of the graceful neck so easily grasped, Ganymede wide-eyed and still but with no fear on his face, that he'd wanted. Sliding over soft, perfect skin, not yet dark with a summer tan but still a little darker than his own. Down the curving sweep of a shoulder to close his hand, so easily, fingers overlapping, around Ganymede's bicep. He couldn't fully engulf Ganymede's thigh like he could his arm, but more than half of it would be held in his one hand, still. He squeezed, and Ganymede, pink-cheeked now, tensed the muscle in answer, turning it into a shifting caress without either of them really moving.

He let go. Caressed down the clean lines of Ganymede's arm, closed his whole hand around Ganymede's hand and then, as Ganymede twisted his hand around in his grip, opened it enough so they could lace their fingers together. Ganymede's, no matter how he might try, peeked out past his knuckles to brush the back of his hand, but no further. Zeus still had all of Ganymede's hand in his own, thumb bent around to caress the thin skin on the inside of his wrist.

Ganymede shivered and reached up with his other hand, catching the half-curls of Zeus' dark beard between his bent fingers and tugging lightly before he turned his hand and caressed his jaw, rubbing his thumb against the underside of Zeus' chin and the beard there both.

"Zeus..?"

"Don't be so impatient, my prince." Smirking, Zeus chuckled when Ganymede rolled his eyes, pleased to see the reaction so openly. In general, but especially so right now. "I intend to enjoy _all_ of you, but I'm not quite ready to move on from having you pinned against the wall, so easily covered by my height and width."

As if to demonstrate, he squeezed that small hand in his, Ganymede's fingers fitting with some room to spare in the dips of his knuckles. Reached out again, too, spreading his other hand flat over Ganymede's bare chest, and stretched out as it was, his thumb and smallest finger could almost brush against the rosy peaks of Ganymede's nipples. Under his palm, the even beat of Ganymede's heart skipped, then sped up a little. A blush was darkening Ganymede's skin down towards his throat, but he did an admirable attempt to sniff, sticking his nose up. Which only let him meet Zeus' gaze all the easier, taking any possible edge out of the gesture regardless if it had been honestly meant. Which, of course, it hadn’t.

"That's not particularly difficult, my lord. Divine as you are, great among the Deathless Ones and the king of Olympos besides, I wouldn't expect anything less." The pretend exasperation melted into sweet warmth, Ganymede's smile matching in heat. He had no complaints about said height difference in the least, even if it did pose some logistical issues. 

Booming laughter filled the room as Zeus swept Ganymede up, gripping him by the thighs. Ganymede yelped and leaned forward, clutching at Zeus' shoulders - covering practically nothing of them, though his hands were still keenly felt, like brands against Zeus' bare skin. He might not be able to touch as much in a single brush of hand or fingers as Zeus' could, but that dragged every one of Ganymede's caresses out into a pleasant eternity. Swallowing a groan at the thought, Zeus shook his head, latching onto Ganymede's neck, beard scraping against soft skin as teeth and lips worried the spot. Ganymede's hands went from clutching to digging in, squirming in his grip, and Zeus tightened his hands while he turned blindly, walking with unseeing confidence the three steps it took him to round the couch that was the centerpiece of the room and spill his precious cargo down onto it.

Stroking Ganymede's thighs to match the small hand half clutching at, half caressing, his shoulders and up to his neck, Zeus didn't move away from Ganymede's throat, merely moved along it. Ganymede tipped his head to the side obligingly, but even so, for all that swanlike length, there wasn't that much of it for him to mark. He would cover what he had available to him, his beard followed by teeth and only then by softer kisses. Ganymede tried to stay still, to not give away the quivering little trembles every time Zeus' beard rubbed against a patch of skin, previously abused or fresh for the taking, but Zeus could feel him shift and flinch under his mouth, could taste the vibration of his unconscious, unvoiced little gasps. He soaked each and every little reaction up, as wanted as the proof of the slim, short body sprawled out under him, those shapely feet reaching nowhere near his own. Hera loved his beard and would never want him to be rid of it, but she wasn't very fond of beard burn for all that she loved to mark and be marked by teeth, and so she discouraged any carelessness when his mouth was brought into play. Ganymede, though, didn't just patiently endure such things as a hazard of being involved with him and not daring to request otherwise. No, he was rather more fond of it than he would probably admit, but Zeus didn't need him to do so. It was clear as day, and he could indulge them both.

"Ganymede. Precious, perfect Ganymede, delight of my heart," Zeus murmured against the crook of Ganymede's neck, bruised and tender beneath his lips, and Ganymede let out a questioning noise, one hand grasping the nape of his neck, thumb stroking through the hairs there and it was ridiculous that such a small, light touch should spear through him so. He repeated the Trojan prince's name in a whisper against Ganymede's skin and then shifted up, taking his mouth again, a hand spread out flat over Ganymede's toned stomach just to feel it flex under his palm, feel how he could touch the tips of ribs without moving his hand.

He'd intended to decorate the other side of Ganymede's throat much like he had the one, but there was something very insistent stabbing him in the stomach, and Ganymede was wriggling, pressing up against him as the kiss drew long and consuming. There was something else he wanted to do, Zeus decided then and there. Something else that would have Ganymede very hard-pressed indeed to be quiet, no matter the single wall and door between them and the feasting going on in the other room. Smirking, Zeus pulled back, only putting a finger to those generous and kissed-plush lips to quiet Ganymede before he could ask what Zeus intended. He would not answer, and it would be clear soon enough.

With one hand already handily close, he swept the other one down Ganymede's toned body and quickly divested him of belt and kilt. He could just push the kilt up, of course, this piece of clothing was handy that way, but he wanted his prince bare, to not have a single stitch of fabric between him and all of that sweetly perfect skin.

Nothing between him and the proudly jutting cock rising from its brief nest of dark curls.

This way, too, he could push Ganymede's legs apart, shift down on the couch, and bend down with all the inexorable grace and command that left the boy beneath him breathless for the surprise of what he was clearly about to do. He didn't often use his mouth this way, but sometimes the urge struck him, and Ganymede was always left wordless for it, which was as much a reward as the gift of his arousal and the twist of pleasure through his limbs from Zeus' efforts were.

"Ze _us_!" Ganymede choked on his cry, trying to muffle himself by biting down on his hand as he twisted, trembling against the grip Zeus had on his straining thighs. Laughing, a slow, dark rumble of it, Zeus rubbed his cheek - and thus his beard - against Ganymede's unguarded and oh-so-sensitive inner thighs. Ganymede's whole body jerked while yet unable to get anywhere and he let out a barely-muffled, high moan, desperately turning his head sideways, trying to reach enough pillows to aid him in keeping quiet. He was pink from the tips of his ears down to his nipples. It was possible he felt the sensations all the more keenly exactly because of their location, alarm and awareness tuning him tight, and it was beautiful. "Piḫaššaššiš. My lord, _please_!"

Ganymede was perfectly capable of saying no. Reluctant to do it, but he could. To be entirely honest, the first time Ganymede _had_ said no and Zeus had found himself backing off with no offended fury for being denied, he'd known that, beyond the initial flush of infatuation, however long it might have ended up lasting, what was between them might be as terribly real as only a handful of other relationships had been. There'd been no urge to storm off in a huff, and Ganymede had found it in him to say no when he really felt he needed to, and because of both of those, Zeus almost had left right then and there anyway, struck once more for the exception in all things his prince was. He hadn't, but only because his darling Ganymede had looked at him with such hesitant regret for stopping him that he'd ended up focusing more on leading the proceedings into things they both liked, to distract himself as well as reassure Ganymede. That wasn't so very long ago - a little less than ten years, in fact, but Ganymede himself had probably mostly forgotten about it and undoubtedly didn't know the weight that moment had, for both of them as well as their relationship.

So, Ganymede was capable of saying no, and that wasn't what was spilling out of his mouth at the moment.

"I don't think so," Zeus said with a chuckle, lips just barely brushing the base of Ganymede's cock, the vibration of his amusement leaving Ganymede squirming again as he patted one of those lovely thighs and then gripped it again, half of it within his hand. Strong, and yet so sleek and soft, yielding for his hand. "You're clearly enjoying yourself."

"Th-that's not---!" Ganymede groaned from deep in his chest, muffled thanks to biting his lip and his face half buried against a pillow as Zeus interrupted him by leaning in and turning his head, scraping his beard along the soft, tender-skinned join between hip and thigh before he ghosted a kiss up the side of Ganymede's twitching dick. 

It was as pink as Ganymede's face was, darkening charmingly to red right at the tip of the head. He kissed that shade of colour and Ganymede's breath hitched. Breathed over it and a delicate, delightful quiver washed through the long-limbed youth spread out before and under him, like a doe trapped in a dell by two fighting stags, trembling at the sight of their heavy antlers locked together, wishing to run and yet her nature kept her entranced, waiting for the victor.

He swallowed the length down with slow indulgence and could honestly not tell if Ganymede was arching against his grip, up into his mouth, more for that or for the way his beard was catching against the bottom half of his cock. Either was to his pleasure, and Zeus smiled, pleased to feel Ganymede hook his feet around his calves right below his knees, those perfect toes restlessly flexing out and curling in again as he swallowed. Teased his teeth against skin just below the head until he could feel Ganymede's stuttering heartbeat right under his lips, against his tongue and then slid down in full. He swallowed Ganymede down as easily as anything, until his chin was resting against the curve of balls and Ganymede was squirming helplessly, hips trembling when he could not so much as twitch for the grip Zeus' had on his thighs, and hot, sensitive skin was rubbed against soft, but still far bristlier hair than the locks on Zeus' head.

Ganymede smelled the most mortal, the most human, right around his cock. Sweat and musk and needy lust fought with the sweeter sunlight strains infused in his skin, practically radiating from his hair. Being so close to nectar made him smell of it, as close to divine as the boy would ever get. Down here, though, he could almost have been believed for nothing but mortal human, and there was a thrill in that, certainly. Zeus let his tongue press against the underside of Ganymede's cock and sucked until Ganymede was again fighting both the grip Zeus had on his thighs and his own need to make noise, fairly vibrating with it as breathy gasps and half-broken moans slipped past his guard.

So fragile, so small. Zeus could engulf him entirely and have room to spare. So full of eternal sunlight and life, defying the mortal beginnings of him and brought forth in the fire that turned him immortal, picking out the strains of divinity Ganymede carried from his mother, the river gods in his blood, and, ultimately, from Zeus and Elektra. He was a perfect handful... and, at the moment, mouthful.

Zeus did not really need to breathe. He did not need to split his attention to focus on breathing, on fighting with having a dick down his throat. He pulled back with firm suction, all the way to the tip, opening his mouth just enough to send a wash of hot, sweet-smelling breath down the wet length and Ganymede whimpered before he flushed darker, embarrassed both for the noise and how loud it was. Smiling, Zeus went down again, head angled so as much as possible of his beard brushed against the length as he swallowed, bit by suctioned bit, and gave up his grip on one thigh to slide it around, gripping the sweetly perfect swell of one buttock instead, thumb pressed against Ganymede's entrance, rubbing there.

"Z-zeus---" Ganymede groaned, half-thrusting up against him and obligingly, Zeus pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside and stroked his thumb firmly up from that vulnerable spot to the soft strip of skin above it. Ganymede trembled, gave up, and stiffened as he came. Quiet, now, compared to the muffled song of noise he'd been voicing earlier. He turned into a puddle of warm, liquid-loose limbs and spine against the couch as he came down and Zeus pulled back, sitting up but not removing his one hand. The other he stroked along Ganymede's side, sleek and trembling with catching breath, thumbing the nipple within so easy reach every time he reached his chest.

His cupbearer was sprawled out and yet couldn't cover more than half the couch, and Zeus' could hold him so easily. Zeus watched as Ganymede slowly regained a sense of his body, his lingering lust that wouldn't be hard at all to bring back to full burn, and turned his face back to him with a low-lidded look that was nothing but stunned, earnest heat. He wondered at what he'd do to please this boy as Ganymede blinked, thick lashes fluttering, and there was nothing calculated about that. It was part of his charm, the reason for the deep well of emotion Ganymede was, had from the beginning, been digging in him. It was dangerous. He didn't care. Instead Zeus smiled, pleased, teasing, and a little feral for the half-sated lust beating in his own veins, arching an eyebrow.

"So quiet, beloved. Was it not to your liking?"

###### 

Ganymede blushed from head to toe and glowered at the door, then up at Zeus. Words did not come immediately as he breathlessly sputtered, trying to connect his brain to his mouth while the soothing strokes of Zeus' hand dipped teasingly into his quiescent desire with every rubbing flick over his nipple and stoked it with each brush.

"There's still--- people, out there, Zeus!" Ganymede exclaimed and then slumped back against the couch, arms thrown akimbo and one dangling off the side as he stared up at the ceiling. His head was still buzzing a little, his limbs still heavy and unbearably, delightfully light. His dick was already stirring in answer to Zeus' touches, as sweetly lazy as the caresses up and down his side were.

"And they can't hear a thing."

Exhaling sharply, Ganymede dropped his gaze back from the ceiling but still having to look up to where Zeus was hovering above him, the lights in the room leaving him half backlit and half lovingly haloed, like his divine presence had a physical light. Sometimes it did, of course, but right now wasn't one of those times, for all that Ganymede could feel how heavy Zeus' large hand was, heavier than usual, which also made it feel even bigger than it actually was. And it was, compared to his own, compared to him, enormous already. It made it so easy for the god to touch him, possess him, with no more than a light, small stroke of his hand.

"I know, love," he whispered, flushing again as he briefly met Zeus' bright, pale eyes and then looked away, down. Down to the very prominent erection Zeus' kilt could do nothing to hide, and Ganymede swallowed another noise, much more inarticulate than his words had been.

He knew the deities in the room beyond the closed door separating him and Zeus from them could not hear anything, as Olympos' palaces were very well built, but the awareness of how close they were were as embarrassing as it was an awkward thrill. Zeus always pushed, and pushed, but since that one time he'd had to say no, he never pushed too far. It let that awkward, embarrassing thrill stay exactly that, a spark prodding his arousal instead of killing it entirely. Afterwards like this, Ganymede was glad he had said something about it, but at the time it'd been among the most terrifying things he'd done. Less because he thought Zeus would hurt him and more because, well. It was Zeus, one of the Deathless Ones, the ruler of one third of the sphere and the King of the Gods and also, Ganymede hadn't wanted to disappoint him.

Whether he had or not, it hadn't affected anything at all. Zeus might push still, but only so far.

"It doesn't make them any less nearby," Ganymede said with a pout, perhaps a little exaggerated, but watching something go soft around Zeus' eyes was a gift. On the other hand, right now Ganymede didn't want Zeus soft anywhere at all, so he tucked his legs in and shoved himself upright, up on his knees.

Which, what with Zeus already sitting on his knees, didn't get Ganymede closer than his lips at throat-height. He opened his mouth and then immediately closed it again, catching the darkening glitter in Zeus' eyes and understanding. It made something twist deep in his gut, warmth following. 

So he didn't ask Zeus to bend down for a kiss. He certainly didn't get up on his feet to stand on the couch and bend down, hands at Zeus' jaw to tip his face up for a kiss. Usually that would be welcome, with some warm amusement, but right now that was clearly not what Zeus wanted. Instead Ganymede plastered himself to Zeus' broad chest and stretched up without actually moving, so he could bury his nose in the oiled half-curls of Zeus' beard and kiss his jaw. Dragging his teeth against it had Zeus shivering faintly against him, and Ganymede could feel the caught half-noise in Zeus’ chest. Pulling back, he rubbed his cheek against the bristly softness of the beard, enjoying it even in such a mundane spot. It still sent little sparks of sensation through him, as close as he was to having come, and all his nerves still being tuned to pleasure, but it was a lot less overwhelming than somewhere much more sensitive. He could tell Zeus was smiling above him, and the hands on his hips were light, cupping only. But they covered so much just them resting there was a demand in itself.

Smiling, Ganymede bent his head and kissed the apple of Zeus' throat, the hollow beneath - turned his head sideways and bit the graceful protrusion of the collarbone and Zeus _groaned_. The bite might not have been anywhere near as firm as what had led to the bruising hickeys along Ganymede's throat, and far less than he'd need to actually mark Zeus, but they both knew the intent of it, and that was enough.

"Ganymede---" Zeus' voice was a rumble making his bones vibrate, and Ganymede bit his lip and shifted from the way his body answered to that. He shot a low-lidded grin up at the god towering above him and bent to kiss one of those perfect, dark pink nipples instead, catching it between his teeth. Zeus was now holding his ass in full, easily groping him, and while heat followed the touch, Ganymede still had to smother his laughter, both in his chest and against Zeus soft, terribly touchable skin. He loved it as much as he loved every single inch of the rest of Zeus’ body, and pulled back so he could watch his spread hands slide down from the firm vastness of Zeus’ chest to his stomach. Rubbed a thumb around the navel there, pressed down on the muscle hidden underneath the skin, and grasped Zeus by his waist. If Zeus did this to him, he could nearly touch fingers on at least one side of him. Ganymede, however, could just as well have been trying to embrace an old oak, both his arms flung wide against the rough bark and yet be nowhere near to touching even both sides of the tree, never mind the tips of his own fingers. 

Sliding his hands around to stroke the dip of Zeus’ spine, Ganymede kissed his chest again and then looked up, shivering for the darkness in those stormy eyes. If he lingered too long, Zeus would either demand his attention where he wanted it or would flip him back onto the couch any second now, he could tell.

"Yes?" So he smiled coyly, chin resting on Zeus' chest and his eyes wide and innocent while his hands wandered downwards, past the belt, slick silk under his fingers as he pushed the kilt up, so heavy with embroidery at the bottom hem and sides that it was awkwardly stiff. It made it a little hard to keep it where he wanted it, but with his hands on Zeus' thighs, it didn't matter if the kilt fell partially back over his arms.

Zeus grunted as he closed one hand around his erection, giving it a slow little stroke. Zeus was big, and tall, and his cock matched him with a little more to spare. That on top of Ganymede being short compared to the Deathless Ones, Zeus would always be, if not enormous, then close enough. It was overwhelming, perhaps, but only in the best sort of way, demanding he give as much as Zeus' towering height forced him most often to tip his head back to meet his gaze. Talking of Zeus' gaze, he watched thick lashes flutter over those brilliant eyes, and Ganymede was for a moment taken enough to simply stare before he caught himself.

"We're going to need---"

"Here." Zeus let go of his ass with one hand, and Ganymede might have pitched sideways for how the loss of divine weight nearly unbalanced him if Zeus' grip with his other hand didn't tighten to keep him in place. And then that grip squeezed in a loving, indulgent grope, but that was only fair, honestly. Reluctantly, Ganymede pulled one hand out from under Zeus' kilt and held it up, knowing what was coming even if there was no seeming source of oil anywhere in this room.

There didn't need to be.

Zeus pulled the sweet oil straight from his hair with a quick comb-through with his fingers, as the gods were wont to do. Compared to, say, Apollo, there was no healing qualities to this one. It warmed the skin, though, sparking a delicious little tingle as if Zeus' power over lightning suffused his physical body and anything that came of it, and Ganymede was far too embarrassed to confess to how he liked how that felt in sensitive places. It'd be going some very sensitive places right soon, lucky to say.

A shallow little pool of oil dripped into his palm, and Ganymede leaned forward before Zeus could take his hand back to where he might want it for a few moments more and sucked down one finger, looking up at Zeus only belatedly as a muffled, rumbling noise came from above. Flushed darkly for the look on Zeus' face, the way his gray eyes had darkened to storm, and smiled shyly as he pulled back off. He hadn't intended how that might have looked like, but the result was certainly worth it. Dropping his gaze again, Ganymede dipped his hand below the partially-pushed up kilt and let the oil spill from his palm along the solid length badly hidden underneath and smirked, certainly pleased, to see a little tremble disturb the rock-steady smoothness of Zeus' thighs as he closed his hand around him once again and spread the oil out. His hand looked kind of intimidatingly small around the god like this, but Ganymede knew that was just as true as it was not. It didn't make his stomach clench in nervous anticipation any less, despite that it certainly wasn't a long time ago he'd had it inside of him.

It just never mattered how long it'd been since the last, and Ganymede was sure that had actually only partially to do with the size of the divine cock he was stroking. It was just as much Zeus' presence, the bright weight of his divinity around him, even when mostly tucked away.

A hand on his shoulder had him pulling away, realizing he'd been dragging it out just for the feel of soft skin thin over throbbing hardness, of the oil warming up further under his touch and starting to making his palm and fingers tingle. Shooting a quick little grin up at Zeus, Ganymede dropped his hand lower.

"Just let me---!" He grunted as he found himself on his back on the couch again, looking up at Zeus as he leaned in over him, broad enough two men, if not overly built, could have stood next to each other and he would have eclipsed them still - which was nothing compared to Poseidon, who seemed built like an actual bull around his shoulders and neck. Wide-eyed and his eyes growing wider still as he met those sparkling, darkening gray ones, Ganymede swallowed heavily, catching on.

"You know how to relax," Zeus said, voice low and dipping lower, darker, and Ganymede bit his lip to silence himself even as his cock twitched at the sound and what Zeus was saying. He did know, yes. And with it having been only half a day, it wasn't as if his body really needed any preparation. It was just a chance to brace himself, to remind his body of what was coming. Zeus, clearly, wasn't minded to give that right now, which would make him feel all the larger.

Nodding wordlessly, Ganymede shifted his legs from out under him where they'd awkwardly been trapped when Zeus had pushed him over, hooking one leg loosely around one of Zeus' thighs. The other Zeus caught in one of his hands, and Ganymede flushed from just that simple touch and sight of Zeus' enormous hand covering so much of it, fingertips digging into soft skin. The King of the Gods was tall, though more sleekly elegant in his build than solid broadness. Despite this, he was yet not the tallest among his generation, but it was more than any mortal could ever hope to reach and Ganymede had nothing but flushed, if sometimes flustered, appreciation for that.

Zeus reached out, thumb teasing up Ganymede's regained erection and he gasped, squirming as he grew back to full hardness again. The light caress wandered up his stomach, sideways to skate along his ribs, and Zeus didn't need to strain to reach when he touched Ganymede's jaw, light as breath and just as soft. Raising a hand, Ganymede lightly rested his own against the back of Zeus, enjoying the suggestion of terrible weight under soft skin for a moment, and then he couldn't quite wait any longer.

"You tease," Ganymede groaned, arching against Zeus and the god huffed, the dawn-soft light in his eyes turning back to the gray of thunderstorms.

"I do, do I?"

That was Ganymede's warning.

He was yanked close by that grip on his thigh as Zeus thrust forward, and if he'd had breath to make any noise, Ganymede would have. What came out was a voiceless, breathless, broken possibility of sound as he was opened up in one, smooth stroke. It felt like Zeus had reached the back of his throat and Ganymede shuddered, squeezing helplessly around the too-solid, too-heavy hardness of his god inside, trying to catch his breath. Zeus pulled back a shade, the hand on Ganymede's thigh trembling for the briefest of moments, then snapped back in, seeming to find just a little more space, as if he could get a little deeper yet. The breathy little noise out of Ganymede was him losing what air he'd managed to get back as Zeus fucked it straight out of him again.

It was not slow, it was not gentle. But that was fine. It wasn't about that, this time. It wasn't about slowly riding an ever growing wave up to the top and keeping it there, or whip the wave up to its crest time and time again.

This was about Zeus overwhelming Ganymede with the sheer size and weight of him, and Ganymede could only answer with trying to keep up. To squeeze out tiny, breathless little quivers from Zeus as Ganymede arched, clamped down around him in response to how the pleasure went from charged to sparking white-hot every time Zeus snapped inside, pressing against every single available part of him. The leg Zeus was grasping was up flat against Zeus' torso, anchoring Ganymede against him while he drove inside because for all that there was Ganymede's other leg ostensibly clenched around Zeus' thigh, it was laying quite uselessly on the couch. How could it not, when the liquid heat of pleasure turned every muscle into water before it squeezed back up, so tight Ganymede was trembling with it.

Immortality gifted Ganymede some safety against the sparkling light snapping around Zeus' head and shoulders, against the heavy weight of the hand clutching his thigh, the god thrusting inside of him. The heated oil was by now causing Ganymede's muscles to twitch and shudder in reaction, right before they tightened up in the grip of pleasure, and Ganymede, tiny little noises spilling out every time Zeus fucked into him, didn't know which way to turn.

Luckily he didn't really need to know.

All he had to do was hold on, one hand still clamped around Zeus' wrist, the other clutching at the couch's mattress, trying to press himself closer as every thrust jarred him. Head thrown back and both throat and back arched, Ganymede met the thrusts as well as he could, clutching down every time Zeus was buried fully, taking up all the space he had to give and a little more besides, trying to keep him there pressing so intimately against him. He always lost, Zeus' strength and need to move greater than Ganymede's ability to lock him in, muscles straining, but he _tried_ , and the growing - and growing louder - litany of gasps and groans were proof he wasn't the only one falling apart.

It was too much.

It wasn't, quite, enough.

It'd never be, and Ganymede didn't know how he could think that when it felt like he was melting from the inside out as Zeus' divinity was now extending far past him, weighing down on Ganymede as well and making it slightly hard to breathe while the air shimmered and nearly sparked with errant electricity. How could it _not_ be enough?

"Z-zeus---" Ganymede's voice caught, trembling on the edge of his need, and Zeus' hands, the one on his thigh and the one half pinning him down by a shoulder, half using that grip, too, to shove him back against Zeus with every thrust, trembled too.

"Hush, beloved." Zeus' smile was feral, charged light a halo around his head. Then he bent down, an impossible shift of shadow and muscle and divine weight, though he'd also pulled out and kept himself there, the head pressed against Ganymede's opening but not pushing inside. 

Ganymede could have shouted for the sudden lack of pressure and weight inside, though just barely bit down on it. It was as if it had been holding him up against the weight pressing down from the outside and he tried to breathe against it, chest shuddering. He was now nearly bent in half as Zeus kissed the air out of him, then buried his face in the crook of Ganymede's neck on the opposite side of where he'd decorated the length of it with hickeys, and sucked another one into existence. The prickling bristle of his beard sent little tingling sparks through Ganymede's nerves and he squirmed, trying to shift closer to the teasing pressure of Zeus' cock so close, and so very far away.

"I'm going to make you scream."

That, too, was a warning, almost kind, but Ganymede didn't quite catch onto it. Or maybe some part of him didn't quite believe Zeus would manage, believed that the awareness of the deities so close outside, even if he well knew they could hear nothing, would keep him quiet. He should know better. 

Zeus thrust back in, lips and beard soft against his skin, and Ganymede shouted, body twisting and tight as a bowstring while Zeus himself muffled a surprisingly loud moan against Ganymede's bruising throat.

He couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough room inside of him for this. What could a human body hold of a god?

Yet, Ganymede held enough while his immortality took the rest.

Zeus ground all of his weight against, into, his cupbearer and bit the spot on his throat he'd been worrying, and Ganymede came, spilling between them and only belatedly biting his tender bottom lip to try and silence himself, but now he was already silent. Zeus, in turn, groaned, hitched his hips in a tiny, world-tilting snap forward, and followed.

Ganymede slowly came aware to a hand stroking his hair and a huge body draped over his. Zeus was still inside of him, a presence impossible to ignore and making Ganymede feel far too full, but he was still glad Zeus hadn't moved just yet. It would have been far more unpleasant to wake entirely unweighted. Not that Zeus was leaning all of his weight on him, and when he saw Ganymede was awake again, he shifted up a little, supporting himself on an elbow while his other hand stayed in the thick cloud of Ganymede's curls.

"So small, and yet you hold so much," Zeus murmured, and that could've been crude and pointedly simple about what had just happened, but his expression was soft and his voice no more than a shadow of a rumble, deep and light at once. He wasn't only talking about his cock still buried inside Ganymede. Ganymede smiled, had to drop his gaze away from all that warm weight at first before he could look back up for a warm, still moment. Then reality shoved itself inside alongside the divine cock and Ganymede choked, turning red as a ripe apple.

"I--- _did _..!" Groaning, Ganymede threw a hand over his face while Zeus laughed, filling the room where he had not already spilled his presence. He was still a little heavier than he was otherwise, and Ganymede was, again, grateful for it. If Zeus wouldn't have been, he would have felt too light. What he wasn’t so grateful for was the realization he had been very loud.__

__"Peace, my prince." Zeus smiled, cradling his face and caressing Ganymede's stiff lips with his thumb until they softened and green eyes peeked past that shielding hand. "They'll know nothing but assumptions from us having gone in here at all."_ _

__The reminder was enough to make Ganymede blush darkly again._ _

__"That is _not_ helping!" Groaning again, Ganymede did finally drop his hand, reaching up to comb his fingers through Zeus' beard and then touched his chin, a smile growing until he was practically radiant with it and Zeus was staring, something caught in his expression. "I suppose it was worth it, though. That was amazing, love."_ _

__"You _suppose_ , do you," Zeus said with a snort, which let him hide away that stricken expression until all that was left was a twinkle in his bright gray eyes as he leaned down and kissed Ganymede again, slowly pulling out. The youth was breathless and flushed after, and Zeus trailed fingers in the heat's wake. "Don't lay here too long. This has made me thirsty, and I don't think the cup left outside will last long."_ _

__Ganymede blinked, and then laughed even as he rolled his eyes, shoving at his god as Zeus got up from the couch and pulled himself to rights._ _

__"Yes, my lord."_ _


End file.
